youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet AnimalTales: Sweetpea Brisby
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "VeggieTales: Sweetpea Beauty" A Lesson About True Beauty Princessrella Cast: * Princess (Krypto the Superdog) as Snoodlerella * Trixie Lulamoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Snoodlerella's face is pretty * Ma (The Lion King 1 1/2) as Snoodlerella's Stepsnoodle * Dot and Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) as Snoodlerella's Stepsisters * Tiger (An American Tail) as King Snoodle * Jenna (Balto) as Snoodlerlla's Fairy Godmother * Huey, Dewey and Louie (Disney) as The Ducklings * Tom (Tom and Jerry) as Bob the Tomato as the Narrator Pants Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd Sweetpea Brisby Cast: * Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) as Petunia Rhubarb as Sweetpea Beauty * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber as Prince Larry * Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Mirrior * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus as Guard * Winnie the Pooh as Jerry Gourd as Guard * Cleocatra (Tom and Jerry Kids) as Madame Blueberry as the Queen * King Juilen, Maurice and Mort (Madagascar) as The Scallions as Eddie, Barry and Frank * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd as Minstrel Pete * Blu (Rio) as Mr. Lunt as Minstrel Dave * Alex (Madagascar) as Pa Grape as Sweetpea's Father * Zazu (The Lion King), Bartok (Anastasia), Iago (Aladdin), Abu (Aladdin), Big Bird (Sesame Street), Nico and Pedro (Rio) as The French Peas as Seven Snow Peas * Pluto (Disney) as Gaspard Credits Roll Directed by MIKE NAWROCKI Produced by JEFF BELL DAN KRENCH JOHN MORCH LESLIE FERRELL Story Development MIKE NAWROCKI BRIAN K. ROBERTS MARK STEELE Production Managers CHRIS DIGIOVANNI LUCAS LYNETTE-KRENCH MEGAN TRAUGHBER Writing by IAN ESKELIN DOUGLAS MCKELVEY MIKE NAWROCKI MARK STEELE Additional Screenplay Material by MIKE NAWROCKI Story Supervisor TOD CARTER Storyboarding by BRIAN FREEZE ENTERTAINMENT Concept Art TIM HODGE JOE SPADAFORD Additional Concept Art BRIAN K. ROBERTS Title Designs RON EDDY 2D Animation BRIAN K. ROBERTS Character Voices Carlos Alazraqui Kristen Bell Susanne Blakeslee Bill Crystal Debi Derryberry Bill Fagerbeke Will Forte Dave Goelz Jonathan Groff Tom Hanks Tom Kenny Regina King Robie Lester Jack McBrayer Candi Milo Katheryn Mullen Nehemiah Persoff Susanne Pollatschek John C Reiley Doris Roberts Tara Strong Matt Vogel Steve Whitmire Post-Production Supervisor JOHN WAHBA Edited by SHELBY HOOTA JOHN WAHBA Editorial BRIAN CALHOON JOHN WAHBA GLEN WEST Character Dialog Recording BRIAN CALHOON GLEN WEST Recording Assistant LAURA RICHEY Engineering Assistant SARAH VORHEES Supervising Sound Editor ADAM FRICK Pipeline Supervisor CALIN CASIAN CG Supervisor REMINGTON SCOTT Modeling Artists KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Surfacing Supervisor DANIEL HORNICK Surfacing Artists KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Animation Supervisors T. DAN HOFSTEDT JUSTIN KUPKA Character Animators MOYSIS ANTONIOU NICOLE COSSETTE DON DIXON ERIK GIRNDT ANNA GOPIN LEE JOHNSON MAI KUSUYAMA ANDREW LAM SHANE LAW CHI KEUNG LEE MICHAEL LOPEZ JULES NERESTANT ANDREW PARNELL MICHAEL RIVERA MILE SARIC CHERISE TAKIGUCHI LOUIS YEUM DAVID YOON Rigging Supervisor JARED MATSUSHIGE Rigging KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Lighting Supervisor SCOTT SANDERSON Lighting Artists KAHI ASPELUND BRIAN BUEZA BILLY BURSON AMANDA FUJITA MIKE HOLMES PETER LEE COLE MALDONADO MARK SUSUICO Software Supervisor JAMES SAITO Musical Score Composed And Produced by KURT HEINECKE Choir LEE ERIC FESKO KURT HEINECKE LAURA NEUTZLING BRIAN K. ROBERTS Systems Administrator TIM TAKATA Administration KARIN LAST Finance JACKIE LYNETTE Business Affairs JON MARKS JOHN RUZICH Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Executive In Charge Of Production LESLIE FERRELL Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel